As a prior art technique, there exists a compressor disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. This compressor includes a compression mechanism, which draws and compresses refrigerant, an electric motor unit, which drives the compression mechanism, and a control circuit board, which drives the electric motor unit. The compression mechanism, the electric motor unit and the control circuit board are arranged in this order in the direction of the rotational axis of the electric motor unit.